Stormy Weather
by Joulez
Summary: Slash of the JackIanto kind. Ianto really doesn't like thunderstorms.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine they all belong to the Beeb.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **No Spoilers.

He hated storms. He hated storms with a passion and even more, he hated storms at night time when he couldn't keep himself busy and his mind would only focus on the howling wind, and thunder. It was like a horror movie; the wind would wail through his small flat, making the door to his bedroom slowly creak open and he half expected to see some masked figure standing there. He'd gotten up several times just to shut the door only to have it creak open again. Of course it had woken Jack up who complained at him to leave the door alone and come back to bed.

But now he was the only one awake, staring at the window, watching the outline of a tree sway back and forth, while a spark of lightening lit up the sky, followed by a bang of thunder. At that point he'd tensed up. His hand gripping on to Jack's arm so tightly that he knew the Captain would be bruised in the morning. Not that Ianto would let him know just how he'd got the bruises. He'd just it blame it on the sex. Tell him that they'd been maybe a bit too rough.

Another flash, followed by an even bigger bang and gust of wind had Ianto closing his eyes and fighting to keep his breathing calm so he wouldn't wake Jack. After all it was such a rare occurrence for the man to actually be sleeping peacefully, he didn't want to wake him up. He stayed like that for several minutes, waiting for the moment of fear to pass before he could relax again. He couldn't remember when his fear of storms had started. He just knew that it was all out of his control and that was why he hated them.

He relaxed slightly as the round of lightening and thunder passed, his grip lessening on Jack's arm. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and hide his face in Jack's chest, but he thought that maybe Jack would think of the phobia as childish. After all Captain Jack Harkness wasn't afraid of anything.

He was just beginning to relax and drift off to sleep when a bigger gust of wind rattled through the flat and made his bedroom door bang open. It startled him that much that he found that he was suddenly shaking from the rush of adrenalin. He heard Jack chuckle as the man realized what had woken him. It hurt him that Jack could laugh about it while he was still shaking.

"Well that's one way to wake up." Jack said, his breath tickling Ianto's ear as he lay back down.

Ianto didn't answer. He also wasn't ready to get up to close the door just yet, not that he would have been able to do so as he was shaking quite badly. He felt Jack settle down behind him before an arm was draped across his waist. He knew that Jack would be able to feel him shaking and he just hoped that he'd ignore it, but it seemed he wasn't having any good luck that night. He felt Jack tense, before he felt him shuffling into a more upright position.

"Ianto are you alright?" asked Jack.

"F-fine, I'm fine Jack," answered Ianto, cursing himself for stuttering slightly.

"I don't buy it, you're shaking. What's wrong? And don't say you're fine."

Ianto sighed, not wanting to really deal with his phobia just yet. He felt stupid and embarrassed by the fear that a storm brought. He finally turned over so he was lying on his back looking up into the concerned face of the Captain.

"It's nothing, honestly. I'm fine now," replied Ianto holding out his hand to show how steady it was.

But his words were forced and as another round of thunder, lightening and wind echoed through the flat and Ianto found himself yet again holding onto Jack's arm and looking out the window. He was beginning to think that the storm wreaking havoc in Cardiff would never let up and that made him panic even more. He felt a cool hand on his back; it was soothing in a strange sort of way. He felt himself being pulled backwards until he was flush against Jack, but his grip never let go of Jack's arm as though it was some sort of life line.

"You wouldn't be scared of a little storm would you?" asked Jack his voice barely above a whisper.

Ianto shook his head, "No."

"Then can you loosen your grip, my hand's going numb."

Ianto couldn't help the blush that covered his neck and face but he did stop gripping Jack's arm so tightly. He still had his head turned to the window so he jumped slightly when he felt Jack kiss the back of his neck.

"You're gorgeous when you blush," said Jack, between kisses.

Ianto felt his eyes close as Jack continued dropping his kisses across his neck and shoulders. He was going to turn around and pin Jack to the bed when a clap of thunder startled him so much he elbowed Jack in the chest.

"You could…have just said…no." Jack said, bending over slightly.

"I'm so sorry."

"Now tell me you…aren't scared of a storm," replied Jack, rubbing his chest.

Ianto closed his eyes. Today was not starting out as a good one and he was sure it would only get worse. Again he shook his head but this time in a positive way, he couldn't lie; not now his secret was out. He heard Jack shuffling around and felt a chill pass over him as the covers were straightened. Then some more shuffling ensued before he felt a hand on the side of his face. He finally opened his eyes to see Jack smiling at him. He took a moment to look around and found his bed had been rearranged so that the pillows were stacked behind Jack's back.

"Being scared of a storm is nothing to be ashamed of," said Jack gently, "although I could have done without the elbow to the chest."

"I'm sorry, Jack," repeated Ianto, reaching a hand out to touch the darkening patch of skin.

"How long have you been scared of them?" asked Jack.

"All my life. I never really told anyone," answered Ianto.

"Come here."

Ianto watched as Jack leant back against the pillows beckoning him forwards. He shuffled forwards and, laying down, he rested his head on Jack's shoulder and he felt an arm wrap around his body. He let out a sigh and relaxed back against the warm body. He closed his eyes and felt himself start to doze off when he felt a kiss to the top of his head and couldn't stop the contented sigh.

"Just sleep, I'll watch over you," whispered Jack.

And watch over him Jack did. Every time Ianto tensed at a clap of thunder, Jack would shush him and calm him down. The storm eventually blew itself out and the two men slept peacefully through the night.


End file.
